comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor (Earth-77)
"The Doctor" is the name assumed by a renegade Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey. He calls himself this because he likes to "fix" things. An adventerous individual and an outlaw, he likes to go through space and time, battling evil, and saving planets. As a member of the artistocratic Time Lord class of Gallifrey, he possesses the technology to travel through space and time, in a type of ship called a TARDIS (stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space), which is disguised as a red police box. He chose its disguise as a red police box, because he likes to go to Earth (police boxes being things from Earth), as he is attached to it. He interferes in other planets matters, which breaks the Time Lords Non-Intervention Policy, causing him to be an enemy of most other Time Lords. Like all Time Lords, The Doctor can regenerate. The Regeneration Process that Time Lords have, enables them to regenerate when near death. However, this means that their appearance and personality will change completely, making them a new person, though they still have all the memories of their old self. Time Lords get thirteen regenerations, and they can regenerate due to natural causes. The lifespan of a Time Lord's Incarnation is 900 or more years, on average. They can stay in that form for 900 years, before that body succumbs to old age, but, they can also regenerate due to unnatural causes. Unnatural causes ranging from anything from poisoning to murder. The Doctor also has two hearts, like all Time Lords. He can live without one of his hearts, but it lowers his lifespan within whatever incarnation he is in, and he automatically will grow a new heart, when he regenerates into his next body. The Doctor also has telepathic abilities, can speak most languages in the universe, and has a very powerful intellect, which he uses to solve mysteries and such. He also has many gadgets, his most used being the Sonic Screwdriver, an electronic device which transmits a sonic ray, and can do many things, such as destroy or shut down a robot from far away, shut down electric doors, or shut off electricity, as well as pick open ANY locks. It is a useful gadget. He can use alien martial arts such as Venusian Aikido, but he is a pacifist, and prefers only to fight as a last resort. He has many enemies, his arch-enemies being the Daleks. Bio Origin and First Incarnation The Doctor's birth name written in English is unknown, but it is written in Old High Gallifreyan as δ³Σx² and is said to be difficult for Humans to pronounce. His true name, before he took on the title of "The Doctor", is forbidden knowledge. This may be because of something he did that shamed the Time Lords, or it may be because he is a renegade. The truth remains unknown, but, however, a nickname of his is known. Growing up, as a young Time Lord, his nickname was "Theta Sigma". The child who would later become The Doctor was born thousands, possibly even millions of years ago, on Gallifrey. The Doctor's father was Zesos, 'a renegade Time Lord who was fascinated with the universes history, particularly, Earth's history. He had been in love with a human woman, which was why he had been attached to Earth. Zesos used a Human alias when going to Earth, '''Ulysses. '''Under the alias of Ulysses, he time travelled to Victorian Era Britain, and had met the human woman who was The Doctor's biological mother. Her name was 'Claudia Westgate, and she was a poet and astronomer. Zesos had even took her on adventures in his TARDIS, which was made to look like an oak tree. When Zesos' affair was discovered by the Time Lords, he was severely punished. It had been against the law of Time Lords to share knowledge of time travel with other beings, or even mention them to other beings. It was also against their law for a Time Lord to mix with another species. Zesos was exiled to a distant planet, forced to regenerate, then his regeneration cycle was also stolen from him (he had only regenerated into his eighth incarnaton, when his regeneration cycle was stolen from him). Zesos took The Doctor's mother to Gallifrey (before his trial happened), as she had wished to see it (she was fascinated by other planets). In secret, under the protection of Borusa, a friend of Zesos, she gave birth to the child who would be The Doctor. Borusa, a friend of The Doctor's father, would also become a mentor and close friend of The Doctor. Claudia died in childbirth, and had wished to die, as she had a rough life on Earth, becoming homeless and losing her astronomy equipment after disaster struck her town. Tax rates had increased and there was a drought, a local industrial tycoon was also polluting the city (that happened a lot in Victorian Era times, a lot of it in other countries, but sometimes in Britain). Zesos' fate had also made her lose much hope. She wished to be buried on Gallifrey, a planet she thought much more beautiful than her own. Her grave was underground, in a cave of beautiful crystals, which The Doctor would later discover when he was older, as it was shown to him by Borusa. The Doctor's true name was really the name of one of Zesos ancestors, who were very powerful Time Lords. Claudia had been told of this ancestor by Zesos, and so, named The Doctor this. The Doctor, a Human and Gallifreyan hybrid, was adopted by Terimul, a friend of Borusa's, who promised to take good care of him. Terimul cared for The Doctor, who reminded him of his young self, but was also stern on him when he was growing up. Terimul's wife, Ormaza, was more gentle towards the young Doctor. Growing up, The Doctor had six other siblings, some of whom were also adopted, and had been orphaned just as he was. It was by one of his siblings, that he was given the nickname, Theta Sigma (he assumed the title of The Doctor, much later into his first incarnation). The one who had nicknamed him Theta Sigma, was his older adoptive brother, the biological son of Terimul and Ormaza, Irving Braxiatel. Irving went off to the Time Lord High Academy, when Theta was at a young age. Theta had been close to Irving. Theta's other siblings thought of him as strange, and he felt alienated and lonely. He spent much of his time stargazing and writing poems. From a young age, he wondered if he had been a hybrid, and so he was afraid, hearing the punishments that the Time Lords had against "impure ones". When he had been bullied by other children at the Time Lord Academy, after school, he would be alone in the barn, near Terimul and Ormaza's house in the mountains of Gallifrey. He later befriended Koschei, the son of a very wealthy and powerful Time Lord. Theta and Koschei would go exploring together, and they were good friends. They grew up together and both attended the Prydonian Chapter. However, something happened between Koschei and Theta, that made them enemies later on...Koschei later became known as "The Master", 'and became hell bent on making Theta pay for something he had done. It is unknown when exactly, Koschei took on the title of The Master, or what happened between them, and its forbidden knowledge, just like Theta's true name. After graduating from the Prydonian Chapter, Theta and Koschei had both gone into politics. Theta later had a son named Trylath, who later had a daughter named Arkytior. When civil war broke out on Gallifrey, Theta escaped with the young Arkytior, in a stolen TARDIS. The first planet he adventured to was Skaro, where he used his genius intellect to destroy the Master Program, an Artificial Intelligence developed by the Daleks, in a mind battle. Arkytior had also helped him in the adventure, and had deactivated a Dalek Weapon of Mass Destruction. Davros swore to get revenge against Theta. After this adventure, Theta began calling himself '"The Doctor". '''Not wanting to be like the Daleks, he swore that he'd use his intellect, rather than violence, to destroy evil, and he chose the title of The Doctor because he liked to fix things. He later chose to live a peaceful life on Earth, the planet he had always wanted to go to, because of his Human mother. Arkytior tried to fit in as a Human child, going by the name of '''Susan Foreman. '''The Doctor was physically an old man by this time. He went by the alias of '''John Foreman while on Earth, he and Susan living inside the TARDIS, which was parked in a junkyard. Category:Created by Imperial WyrmCategory:Time LordsCategory:MalesCategory:Earth-77Category:Time TravelCategory:Space ControlCategory:Expert DetectivesCategory:Gifted IntelligenceCategory:TelepathyCategory:Telepathic Resistance